480 years in Hell
by Cas-Cas the Nanny-Goat
Summary: 480 ans, c'est le nombre d'années qu'Adam est resté coincé en enfer. Parce que là-haut, tout le monde l'avait oublié. Mais 480 ans, c'est long. Qu'a-t-il pu bien faire pendant tout ce temps ? (Attention gros spoilers pour la saison 9)


Tout le monde a oublié Adam. C'est triste. Mais moi je l'aime du coup j'écris un truc (qui n'a pas entièrement tourné comme je le voulais) parce que je l'aime. BIIIIIM.

Merci Momiji-sama pour cette relecture et yé tém mi amor :coeur:

Bonne lecture à tous! :3

* * *

Adam Milligan n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Il avait toujours obéi à sa mère, il avait toujours été poli avec les étrangers... Même avec son père, le seul homme sur Terre à qui il aurait pu en vouloir à cause de ses absences injustifiées et ses mensonges. Et pourtant, jamais Adam ne lui en avait voulu alors pourquoi, pourquoi diable avait-il mérité une place en Enfer ?

Il se rappelait avoir été tué par des monstres – il ne savait pas lesquels. Il se rappelait avoir été ressuscité par des lumières blanches – des anges, oui, des anges l'avaient ressuscité pour accomplir une tâche qu'un de ses demi-frères devait accomplir en premier lieu – et être sorti de la terre. Il se rappelait un petit homme chauve au nom de Zachariah qui avait prétendu être son ami alors qu'en réalité il ne souhaitait que son accord pour qu'un ange l'habite et que l'Apocalypse ai lieue sur Terre. Il se rappelait avoir eu mal parce qu'il refusait. Il se rappelait ses demi-frères, Dean et Sam, être venus le chercher – il était même très reconnaissant envers Dean d'avoir tué Zachariah. Il se rappelait la lumière et le son qui avaient envahi la pièce, et lui qui était resté dedans, incapable de sortir, et la voix qui lui criait d'accepter, qui lui ordonnait, une voix puissante, terrifiante...

Il se rappelait s'être réveillé en raison d'une immense douleur. Il ne savait pas ce qui la causait, mais elle était inhumaine, ça, il en était sûr. Il avait l'impression qu'on le brûlait, mais ce n'était pas un feu réel. C'était pire.

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Adam avant de comprendre qu'il était en Enfer. Il n'était pas seul, d'ailleurs : il y avait deux archanges, Michael, qui l'avait possédé, et Lucifer, qui avait possédé Sam qui se trouvait lui-même avec eux. Mais le Winchester n'y resta pas longtemps. Quelques temps – heures ? Jours ? Années ? – plus tard, une lumière – un ange – était venu le sortir de là. Adam avait entendu Michael crier un nom : « _CASTIEL_ ». Castiel – il le connaissait, c'était l'ange de ses demi-frères – était le responsable de son enfermement. Mais Castiel oublia un morceau de Sam lors de sa rescousse, et alors les deux archanges, surtout Lucifer, jouèrent avec. Adam eut plus de chance, il était laissé dans un coin, presque oublié, avec pour seule torture le feu qui recouvrait le sol. Il observait l'âme de Sam se faire laminer par les deux archanges, il l'entendait crier, hurler, pleurer, supplier, appeler à l'aide. Mais personne ne l'entendait. Il était abandonné par tous.

Quelques temps plus tard, la cage s'ouvrit à nouveau. Bien sûr, Lucifer et Michael avaient tout de suite essayé de sortir, mais sans succès. Ce n'était pourtant pas un ange qui entra cette fois-ci, mais quelque chose – quelqu'un – de bien plus puissant. Adam ne comprit pas quoi, et ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas. Tout ce qu'il savait été que, encore une fois, on était venu pour Sam. Jamais pour lui. Était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à qui que ce soit de l'aider ? Était-ce parce que personne ne se souciait de lui là-haut ? L'avait-on oublié, lui, Adam Milligan ?

Comme il l'avait craint, Lucifer et Michael s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il était le nouveau souffre douleur. Cette seule idée lui faisait encore plus mal que le feu dont il s'était habitué. Le feu, à côté d'eux, était une caresse.

Mais rien de tel ne lui arriva. Les archanges ne le torturèrent pas comme ils l'avaient fait pour Sam. Ils ne le firent pas crier ou pleurer ou appeler à l'aide. Ils lui parlèrent, tout simplement. Ils avaient des voix mélodieuses, douces. Même celle de Lucifer, contrairement à ce que l'avait pensé Adam. Les voix lui murmurèrent des choses. Parfois étaient-elles gentilles et rassurantes, comme par exemple sa mère qui pensait à lui tous les jours au Paradis. Mais parfois, elles étaient méchantes, infectes elles lui disaient que personne ne pensait plus à lui là-haut, que c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, que tout le monde se fichait de lui. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, mais, au fond, il se doutait que c'était la vérité. Personne ne pensait plus à lui là-haut. Personne n'était venu le chercher.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé, Adam n'en savait rien. Mais l'Enfer où il était se révéla être plus agréable après le départ de Sam. Lucifer et Michael s'allièrent pour créer un endroit confortable. Il y avait toujours le feu, bien sûr – c'était un détail que Satan lui-même ne pouvait retirer – mais ils disposaient d'une radio, d'une télévision, de plusieurs fauteuils et tables et de divers jeux et livres. Tout cela, Adam le devait à Lucifer. Jamais dans sa vie aurait-il pu imaginer prononcer les mots « _merci Lucifer _».

C'est quand il prononça ses mots qu'il se rendit compte de la triste vérité : Lucifer, le diable en personne, maître des Enfers, avait fait plus attention à lui que ses propres frères, que son propre sang. Son père n'était jamais revenu, ses frères non plus. Il était seul. Mais, dans sa solitude, deux anges lui avaient tendu les mains pour le recueillir. Ils avaient mis leur longue dispute de côté pour s'occuper de lui. Lui, Adam Milligan, le troisième frère. Adam Milligan, celui que tous avaient oublié là-haut.

Ils s'allièrent. La Trinité de l'Enfer. Tous avaient une cible commune : les Winchester. Ils voulaient tous se venger. Adieu, l'Apocalypse la vengeance était bien plus alléchante. Ils formèrent un plan, un plan qui serait mis à exécution dès qu'ils sortiraient – parce qu'il y aurait forcément un idiot qui les laisserait s'échapper à nouveau, on était au XXIème siècle tout de même –, un plan qui leur permettrait de se venger des Winchester, mais également de Castiel, l'ange rebelle, et de tous ceux qui avaient osé croiser leurs chemins. Et pour accomplir ce plan, Adam était la clef. Sans lui, jamais Lucifer et Michael ne pourraient sortir. Adam était un Winchester, donc un parfait vassal pour Lucifer et pour Michael. Il pouvait porter les deux en même temps. Lucifer ne le détruirait pas comme il l'avait fait à son précédent vassal, Nick, car la grâce miraculeuse de Michael le réparerait. Cela allait être dur, voire même horriblement douloureux, mais Adam était prêt à en subir les conséquences. Les deux archanges s'étaient occupés de lui et lui avaient fait voir la vérité. Il ne pouvait que leur rendre la pareille.

Avec un minimum de contact extérieur, le trio put continuer à s'informer des événements importants au Paradis et en Enfer. Bien sûr, la majorité des nouvelles impliquaient les Winchester et Castiel. Il y eut cet histoire avec le Purgatoire que Castiel et Crowley, le nouveau roi de l'Enfer – cela faisait toujours rager Lucifer qui criait qu'il était impossible qu'un piètre démon de carrefour puisse devenir roi –, cherchaient pour utiliser les armes, l'un pour combattre Raphael et reprendre contrôle du Paradis, l'autre pour mieux contrôler l'Enfer – « _MON ROYAUME_ » criait Lucifer tandis que Michael pleurait du manque d'ordres donnés au Paradis –, alors que les Winchester et leur fidèle Bobby cherchaient à empêcher une destruction du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Sauf que, bien sûr, Castiel engloutit en même temps que les âmes des monstres aussi vieux que le monde : les Léviathans. Lucifer, Michael et Adam avaient suivi toute l'histoire comme si cela avait été l'une de ces séries américaines, le plus souvent planté devant la télé ou autour d'une partie de poker – Lucifer avait appris quelques tours à Adam, et Michael était toujours aussi nul à ce jeu. Pendant que les Léviathans fichaient leur bazar sur Terre, Sam avait des hallucinations de Lucifer – ce dernier était fier de son tour et riait comme un enfant un 1er Avril – que Castiel lui ôta pour lui sauver la vie – « _Il fait ça pour Dean. Notre frère aime Dean._ » assura Lucifer, et personne ne le contredit –, ce qui lui causa de les voir à son tour.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, et les Léviathans furent renvoyés au Purgatoire, avec comme souvenir de leur séjour sur Terre un Dean et un Castiel complètement perdus.

Le trio n'eut plus aucune de nouvelles pendant à peu près un an. Ils s'ennuyèrent beaucoup. Les parties de cartes n'étaient plus aussi drôles qu'avant, et les nouvelles étaient ennuyantes à mourir. « _Au moins, je faisais bouger le Paradis, moi !_ » répétait encore et encore Michael. Lucifer ajoutait que, sans lui, l'Enfer n'était qu'une prison sans âme, et que Crowley était « _un bon à rien écossais à qui on obéit parce qu'il a la plus grande _». Ce qui avait intérêt à être vrai, car, d'après ce qu'avait compris Adam, ce Crowley avait tout de même sacrifié son âme pour en avoir une plus grande.

Heureusement, leur ennui s'en alla quand, du jour au lendemain, Dean Winchester revint sur Terre. Comment, pourquoi, Lucifer et Michael l'ignoraient. Le Purgatoire était un endroit que leur Père avait créé et condamné aussitôt. Ce n'était ni l'Enfer, ni le Paradis, mais un entre-deux parallèle à la Terre. Ou quelque chose du genre. Toutefois, Dean en était revenu, et les problèmes avec lui.

Plus de Léviathans, mais, à la place, une course aux tablettes : ces objets d'un immense pouvoir permettaient d'anéantir toute une race d'êtres surnaturels. Par exemple, les Winchester avaient utilisé la tablette des Léviathans pour détruire ces derniers. Cette fois-ci, celle des Démons et des Anges avaient été trouvées, avec pour seul personne possible de les déchiffrer un garçon asiatique répondant au nom de Kevin. Ce Kevin était balancé de gauche à droite, un coup chez Crowley et un coup chez les Winchester pour accomplir le même but : déchiffrer une tablette. Tandis que Sam mourrait à petit feu à cause des étapes pour fermer l'Enfer à jamais - « _ENFIN ! _» avaient crié le trio en cœur - , Castiel s'alliait avec un certain Métatron pour fermer les portes du Paradis à jamais – Michael s'était mis à pleurer dans une coin en criant « _IL EST UNE HONTE J'EN PEUX PLUS C'EST FINI AU REVOIR_ » tandis que Lucifer se tordait de rire dans un autre. Michael avait expliqué que, dans leur jolie petite famille, Métatron était le secrétaire de Dieu. C'était souvent lui qui avait écrit les grands scénarios de l'Histoire où Dieu avait quelques rôles (par exemple Moïse ou Jésus). Il avait l'air fort sympathique, mais Lucifer le mit tout de suite en garde : cet ange était un profiteur qui n'avait qu'un supérieur : Dieu. Michael ne l'avait jamais retrouvé après son départ du Paradis il y a fort, fort, fort longtemps, mais, en réalité, il ne l'avait pas véritablement cherché.

Adam comprit assez vite pourquoi. Métatron vola la grâce de Castiel, le rendant humain, et condamna tous les anges hormis lui à vivre sur Terre. Là, Michael péta un plomb, pleurant et cassant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Lucifer fut obligé de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui taper amicalement le dos pour le calmer. Adam fut touché par cette scène tandis que, sur Terre, Dean faisait la même chose à Sam. Cela lui rappela que, lui, Adam Milligan, qui n'avait fait que le bien, se retrouvait au final seul. Plus jamais personne ne viendrait le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il ne lui restait plus que le désir de vengeance et la haine.

Sam fut sauvé de justesse. Encore une fois. S'ensuit une longue quête du Paradis. Michael, et même Lucifer à certains moments, se sentit blessé par toute la peine éprouvée par ses frères et sœurs. Il aurait voulu venir les guider, les aider. Les anges avaient besoin d'ordre, et, après Dieu, c'était lui qui les donnait. Sans Dieu et sans lui, c'était la folie. Lucifer pensait exactement la même chose tout en observant les faits et gestes de Crowley. Il rit quand ce dernier devint accro' au sang humain. Il félicita et encouragea la forte belle Abaddon, dernière Chevalier de l'Apocalypse, quand cette dernière commença à entraîner plusieurs démons pour devenir plus forts. « Elle va reprendre l'Enfer à elle toute seule puis viendra nous délivrer ! » répétait Lucifer. Mais il se trompait. Dean, avec l'aide de Crowley – « S_ALE TRAITRE ESPECE DE ROI INDIGNE QUAND JE SORTIRAI D'ICI JE TE TORTURERAI TU M'ENTENDS ESPECE DE -_ » – trouvèrent Caïn, le premier démon, qui leur donna la Marque. Lucifer, qui connaissait fort bien l'histoire de Caïn pour en avoir été – « _un tout petit peu_ » insistait-il – la cause, expliqua à Adam que la marque était une malédiction qui forçait son porteur à tuer encore et encore avec la Lame de Caïn – la mâchoire d'animal qu'il avait utilisé pour tuer son frère – pour survivre, jusqu'à sa mort, un suicide dans le cas de Caïn. Adam sut exactement comment tout cela allait se terminer pour Dean.

Une véritable guerre entre les anges se déroulaient - « _JE NE VOUS AI DONC RIEN APPRIS BANDE D'IGNORANTS A PLUMES JE VOUS RENIE TOUS TOOOOOUS_ » - tandis que Métatron tirait les ficelles. Après plusieurs carnages – et plusieurs sachets de larmes de Michael –, il ne resta plus que deux camps : Castiel et Métatron. De leur côté, les Winchester réussirent à abattre Abaddon - « _NON NON NON CROWLEY TU ME LE PAYERAS ESPECE DE FILS DE P- _» - et Crowley redevint Roi - « _J'abandonne. J'ai perdu foi en mes démons. Adieu. _» - et retourna à ses activités habituelles. Dean et Sam se décidèrent enfin à aller aider Castiel.

La bataille finale eut lieu, et Dean mourut – encore – tué par Métatron lui même. Il y eut des larmes, de Sam mais aussi de Castiel - « _Je vous l'avais dit il l'aimait bon sang la suite va être hilarante _» rit Lucifer, remis de la mort d'Abaddon. Métatron ne fut pas tué, mais enfermé dans les prisons du Paradis.

« _Dean va ressusciter _», dit Lucifer, « _c'est la malédiction. Et notre heure ne tardera pas à venir après ça. Je le sens. _»

Michael hocha la tête et se tourna vers Adam.

« _Adam Milligan, tu as l'avenir entre tes mains. Es-tu toujours prêt à assurer ton rôle après avoir vu tout cela ?_ » demanda-t-il.

Adam les regarda tour à tour. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, après les folles aventures de ses deux demi-frères, après toutes ces morts injustes, Kevin, Bobby, Gadreel et tant d'autres, allait-il toujours rester fidèle au plan concoctait par les deux archanges ? Allait-il toujours vouloir se venger ?

« _Oh oui_ », assura-t-il.

Son nom était Adam Milligan. On se rappellerait de lui. Personne ne l'oublierait plus jamais.

* * *

J'espère que ceci vous a plu, et une petite review ne fait jamais de mal 8)


End file.
